Mi tercera leccion: entrega total
by luthien Snape
Summary: Tercer encuentro Sev-Mina, una despedida como debe de ser, antes de que la niña vaya a la Uni, Sev va a dejar huella y por fin va a declarar algo muy importante de haber sabido que eso funciona mejor que un hechizo desmemorizador ya lo habriamos usado chicas


**ADVERTENCIA: capitulo MATURE, ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, EXPLICITO MUY EXPLICITO, SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD NO LO LEAS, Y SI LO LEES ALLA TU, NO ES MI RESPONSABILIDAD.**

**Disclaimer: Severus fue creado por Jo, pero Mina es MI bebita, bueno no tan bebita en este capitulo, tercer encontronazo piel a piel de estos dos, para entender la trama del fic, sugiero leer la historia completa de Wilhemina.**

Tenía lista la despedida perfecta, Mina se iría satisfecha y segura de que los para otros invisibles sentimientos de Severus hacia ella eran reales, un sitio privado para evitar ser detectados ya fuera por el ministerio o por el Señor Tenebroso cuando desaparecieran y aparecieran en ese lugar especial, las botellas heladas de champaña, todo estaba listo, menos la visita inesperada del mismísimo Lord Voldemort, su séquito y posteriormente los dos estúpidos amigos del colegio de la chica.

El primer impulso de Snape fue cancelar todo, dejar que los hielos se hicieran agua y el polvo cubriera la cama que eligió para tan esperado momento, porque ese era el momento para dejar todo en claro con ella, con su Mina.

Tras despedirse de los inoportunos visitantes nocturnos y tragarse la intención de un par de avadas, sobre todo al ver los brazos del hibrido enredados sobre su presa tomó la decision mas intrépida y estúpida que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido, pero ahora sus hormonas mandaban, y era algo nuevo para él; entró a la habitación y se puso sus prendas mortífagas, esa mascara de demonio que ocultaría su rostro, sus ojos que tanto amaba esa chica, tomó una de las tantas varitas sin registro que poseía, se caló la túnica y desapareció; conocía todos los recovecos del Ministerio gracias a Albus, sabía que en algunos lugares la magia había sido debilitada, era como un enorme queso gruyere, entraría por uno de esos huecos, tomando lo que buscaba y saldría sin que nada pasara, no por nada era el mejor espía de Albus y la mano derecha de Voldemort, en algún momento debía usar eso para fines personales.

Entrar a la oficina de Kingsley fue fácil, nadie en los pasillos, ni un alma o un fantasma, tomó una pequeña llave del muro, donde pendían mas de cien, y sigilosamente recorrió los pasillos, sabia exactamente a donde dirigirse, abordó el ascensor y la femenina voz indico pocos segundos después "oficinas de magos inefables" , ¡era el lugar!, bajo con precauciones del ascensor y ocultándose entre las sombras llegó a su destino, una humilde puerta de madera de caoba apolillada, con el cerrojo oxidado, metió la llave y al girarla el clic le hizo sonreír, entró con cautela y un enorme anaquel con relojes de arena de diversos tamaños brilló ante él, tomó el más próximo, uno que solo podía retroceder por horas, sería suficiente, pensó Snape y lo guardo entre sus ropas, giró para salir y se topó de frente con un joven mago, que lo miraba aterrado, señalándole con la varita temblorosa en su mano.

-deténgase- chilló el joven mago, Severus no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona y dio un paso, el chico apretó los ojos y sin apuntar le lanzo un expeliarmus, el mortífago extrañamente conmovido por la inocencia del chico solo esquivo la luz que se dirigía a él, pero de mala fortuna pegó en un giratiempo enorme que reflejo el hechizo derribando una serie de objetos extraños sobre él, conchas de tortuga bañadas en oro, pequeñas esculturas egipcias, el joven inefable sonrió orgulloso al ver como todos los objetos derribaban al intruso, que se recompuso y sin pensar más le lanzo un imperius.

-Vas a culparte de este desastre- ordeno dejándolo de pie entre el reguero de piezas mágicas, corrió hacia el ascensor mientras las alarmas comenzaban a sonar, y salio justo a tiempo de que aurores llegaban al ministerio, agitado y excitado por la pequeña aventura recorrió algunas calles para evitar ser detectado, desapareció y simultáneamente apareció en una calle alejada de casa, corrió sin detenerse las cinco cuadras que le separaban de ella.

Entró sigilosamente a su propia casa, a oscuras y sin hacer el menor ruido subió las escaleras, la puerta de la recamara de Mina abrió con un chirrido, alarmada la chica se sentó de golpe y temblando le señalo lanzando un pésimo desmaius, que parecía más el chillido de un ratón, el conjuro solo hizo "fuf", provocando la risa del pelinegro.

-Aun no estas lista para defenderte, ¿que demonios vas a hacer en un lugar tan lejano?- Severus se quitó la mascara de mortífago y la capucha sin dejar de reír burlón

-Pero, Severus eres un…- un beso violento por parte del mortífago la interrumpió

-¿Decías?- susurro Snape sin soltar el delicado labio inferior de sus dientes

-Maldito bromista, casi me matas de un susto- chillo la chica soltando puñetazos y rodillazos, provocándole un nuevo ataque de risa al hombre que con agilidad monto sobre ella a horcajadas, inmovilizándola.

-¿En serio?- Mina entorno los ojos fijos en Snape, le pareció tan sexy con el traje mortífago puesto y al mirar con detalle su rostro, en su frente descubre una pequeña herida aun fresca.

-Por Merlín, ¿Sev estas bien?- alarmada busca levantarse, pero él contesto con un chasquido de dientes.

-Un golpe insignificante, pero valió la pena- susurro incorporándose -vístete para una ocasión especial- comenzó a quitarse el traje de mortífago, quedando en sus prendas habituales.

-¿Especial?, ¡Sev me voy en unas tres horas!- evidentemente estaba frustrada por la situación.

-Tenemos al menos, unas quince horas para nosotros- esa sonrisita traviesa bailo en los labios del mago.

-Síguete burlando Snape- gruño la chica, muy similar a los tonos usados por Mcgonagall.

-No me burlo- contestó plantándose frente a ella mientras la chica buscaba algo lindo que ponerse, y dejó caer de su mano un dije muy curioso, que pendía de una larga cadena -puedo asegurarte que tenemos al tiempo a nuestro favor- sonrió de lado y quito rápidamente la mano cuando Mina quiso tomar el pequeño reloj de arena dorado.

-¿Que es eso?- no podía creerlo, ¿era una broma? solo había leído de ellos y sabia que el ministerio los tenia perfectamente controlados -¿de quien es?-

-¿Ahora? me pertenece- afirmo como niño con juguete nuevo -pensé en quitárselo a Minerva, pero eso restaba emoción al momento-

-¿Fuiste al ministerio?- la joven lo miró con la boca abierta mientras el asentía orgulloso -¿tu solo?- siguió asintiendo -¿Papá lo sabe?- se quedo de una pieza -¡lo sabia! Sev si papá se entera...-

-Será porque fuiste a decirle, Mina, no pierdas mas el tiempo- insistió ya ansioso por salir.

-Dices que el tiempo está a nuestro favor- le contesto ella mientras entraba al baño a arreglarse.

Pocos minutos le tomaron refrescarse y ponerse linda, un vestido vaporoso negro hacia juego con las zapatillas altas y el cabello recogido; ignorando a donde la llevaría salio de su habitación y una luz debajo de la puerta de la recamara de Snape le mostró el camino a seguir.

-No me gusta tu cabello así- opinó acercándose de una zancada y quitando el prendedor que mantenía su peinado, dejando caer la roja cascada en los blancos hombros.-perfecto- sonrió sacando completamente la larga cadena del giratiempo de su bolsillo, puso la cadena rodeando sus cuellos -¿te gustarían cinco horas?- Mina le guiño el ojo -doce entonces- dijo muy serio y comenzó a girarlo, ella nunca había usado uno de esos objetos, la sensación era extraña, ver a Severus entrar y salir de su cuarto velozmente, los cambios de la luz mortecina de las luminarias callejeras a un sol de medio día, todo se detuvo en la decimo segunda vuelta.

-Debemos esperar un poco- susurro -no podemos vernos- Para Mina sonaba a película muggle de ciencia ficción.

-En este momento nos encontramos en mi habitación- susurro la semi elfa -no tarda en llegar papá- Snape confirmó su teoría y se guardo el giratiempo retirando del delgado cuello la cadena.

-Voy a darle un par de ordenes a Jumble- susurro -no salgas de aquí- y salio dejándola sola, con su otra yo besuqueándose en la habitación contigua y con la tentación de advertirle de la próxima visita de papá, pero él volvió a tiempo de evitar que hiciera una estupidez -¿lista?- Mina se encogió de hombros y Severus la tomó de la mano abandonando apresuradamente de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras en el mayor silencio y salieron por la puerta de servicio, doblaron la esquina al tiempo que Lord Voldemort aparecía frente a la casa con los Malfoy y los Lestrange, Sev dio un respiro de alivio.

-¿y ahora?- la chica lo miro curiosa, la situación era muy extraña y a la vez liberadora, su pobre otra yo se quedaba sola y con ganas de tener su fiesta privada de despedida mientras ella ya estaba libre de las visitas inesperadas.

-Sígueme- le ofreció su brazo y comenzaron a caminar

-¿Caminando?- lo miró un tanto decepcionada -no voy a poder avanzar mucho con esto- señaló sus altas zapatillas.

-Solo será un tramo princesa- susurro Snape -adelante tomaremos un taxi- que el decidiera usar un taxi la intrigó aun más-tu padre puede inhibir las señales de uso de magia solo con su presencia -lo miró sin entender -¡que se yo! el sabe más de magia oscura- la chica no dijo nada y lo siguió atenta mientras pasaban por una calle más transitada -al momento en que tu padre entró a la casa, el uso del giratiempo se borró, no ha quedado pista alguna- volvió a sonreír orgulloso, algo de ese joven Severus de sexto o quinto grado salio a flote -pero también puede detectar el uso de magia-

-Como un giratiempo o una aparición- intervino la chica.

-Exacto, así que vamos a hacer uso únicamente del tiempo, ya tenía planeado algo para este día, y nuestros estimados visitantes echaron a perder todo, ahora nuestros pobres yo del pasado los van a soportar y tu y yo vamos a disfrutar de lo que te he preparado- Wilhemina lo miro admirada, tan animado, tan distinto quizá al Severus que mañana quede de pie, mirando como se aleja de él.

Una tarde de ensueño ideada para su despedida, después de unos minutos en el taxi llegaron al ya conocido hotel céntrico que visitaban años atrás, cuando Mina era una niña, ella sonrió pensando en que se quedarían, pero cual fue su sorpresa que solo entró por una llave, Francine no estaba así que no pudo despedirse de ella; con la llave entraron a una pequeña habitación, muy sencilla pero con un aire extraño.

-Esta habitación la prepare para evitar que detecten nuestra desaparición- De nuevo la chica lo miro admirada, era tan previsor, tan cuidadoso -¿lista?- Mina asintió y desaparecieron, llegando a un lugar distinto que ella no esperaba.

-Severus, es... ¡la casa de mamá!- su corazón latió emocionado, efectivamente el tío sabia lo que hacia Jumby, reparaba la cabaña y para Wilhemina realmente le quedo hermosa, entro y aunque no era idéntica a la casa que ella recordaba, la encontró preciosa, muebles de madera, todo en estilo rustico pero funcional y agradable, recorrió cada parte de la cabaña, y perdió el aliento al entrar a la habitación principal, una cama enorme, con un hermoso dosel de telas verde esmeralda y negras, un enfriador repleto de hielo y dos botellas sudorosas, copas de cristal, era un sueño.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que pudo susurrar, depositando un suave beso en los labios de Severus que la miraba dulcemente, le devolvió el beso de una manera tierna y prolongada, como si estuvieran coordinados abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo, enlazando sus lenguas, Sev acaricio su nuca y enredó los dedos de su mano izquierda en los rojos y largos rizos, la profundidad y pasión reflejadas en el beso la hizo gemir haciendo que le atrajera mas hacia su cuerpo, tomo uno de los blancos muslos y abriéndole ligeramente las piernas la recargó en un mueble pasando su pierna entre las de la chica, se separo ligeramente de ella, mirándola intensamente con sus ojos negros, sonriéndole.

-¿Soportarás la Universidad después de esto?- comentó el pegando su miembro erecto atrapado en la tela del pantalon contra los muslos abiertos de la chica, ella respondió acariciando su espalda, atrayéndolo a un nuevo combate de labios y lenguas.

El frenesí se apodero de ellos, los labios chupaban, los dientes mordían y las lenguas se entrelazaban, Severus literalmente arrancó el vaporoso vestido, admirando la semi desnudez de la chica que se ofrecía ansiosa a él, un delicado sostén negro resaltaba en la blanca piel y algo gruño cuando se percató que no usaba nada más que el sostén y las medias negras, las piernas largas y torneadas envueltas en unas medias negras además de que ella estaba preparada para ser penetrada incluso antes de salir de casa lo excitaron al grado de soltarla de golpe y despojarse de inmediato de sus ropas. La levanto en brazos, arrojándola en la cama y trepando como fiera acosando a su presa, con desesperación se acariciaban. se besaban por todo el cuerpo sin dejar un solo milímetro sin tocar, el cuello, la boca, las mejillas, el pecho, el vientre; gemían y se abrazaban, se enredaban y se separaban ligeramente. Severus fue descendiendo por el cuerpo de ella, hasta llegar a su vagina. Le provocó un delicioso orgasmo solo al llegar a la preciada meta. Su lengua recorría los delicados labios, atrapó su clítoris entre sus dientes, introducía y sacaba su lengua rápidamente, lamía cada rincón de su vagina. Ella gemía y se sujetaba del cabello de Severus. Movía su cintura levemente. Snape alternaba, a veces besaba la vagina, a veces el suave pubis. Le gustaba sentir contra su nariz la suavidad de aquella piel que desprendía un ligero olor a mujer, un olor que lo cautivaba y lo enardecía, se declaraba oficialmente adicto a ella. Sus dedos separaban los labios vaginales de la chica y su lengua se clavaba dentro de ella. A veces la miraba y sus ojos se encontraban. Ojos violetas de gata hambrienta, que lo invitaban a que la poseyera infinitamente. Llegó el orgasmo, el pelinegro introdujo su lengua en el momento del clímax y sintió las ligeras contracciones vaginales. Le encantó sentirse atrapado en el fragor de la batalla. Ella le susurró que la penetrara. Él no se hizo de rogar, la giro poniéndola de espaldas, hincada en la cama, ella inclinó su espalda, y él buscó su entrada. Su pene entró, acariciando los labios vaginales de ella. Empezó el vaivén. El amasaba los pechos medianos y suaves. Ella le pedía más, y más. Su cabello rizado y rojo golpeaba la espalda de ella, moviéndose al ritmo de la embestida. Luego cambiaron de posición y ella lo cabalgó, moviendo el delicioso trozo de carne dentro de ella, subiendo y bajando. Le atrapó las manos y el hombre clavó su vista en la visión de aquellos pechos, subiendo y bajando. Ella inclinaba la espalda ocasionalmente y buscaba sus labios, besándolos y mordiéndolos. Luego, fue en el mismo suelo. Él saboreando aquella vagina empapada y jugosa, y ella lamiendo el delicioso caramelo que le había proporcionado tanto placer. Él sentía la lengua de la muchacha recorriendo el tronco, lamiendo el capullo, subiendo y bajando la mano por toda su longitud, besando la punta, atrapándola con su lengua.

Ella disfrutaba sintiendo el tacto del dedo contra su clítoris, la lengua de su hombre recorriendo sus pliegues , despertando en ella sensaciones tan exquisitas. Ambos tuvieron otro orgasmo casi al instante, él aumentó el nivel de sus gemidos y tras un fuerte gruñido, relajando su cuerpo descargó con fuerza en el rostro de la chica. Ella atrapó con sus labios el erecto miembro y se tragó su semen. Grandes chorros cálidos que bajaron por su garganta. Se tumbaron, fatigados, en la cama. Respirando profundamente, sudando sus cuerpos. Se besaron tiernamente, y el se abrazó a su cintura.

-Fue intenso-dijo él rompiendo el silencio entre ambos donde solo se escuchaba la respiracion de ambos. Su mano acariciaba las nalgas de Mina.

–Deseaba tanto hacerlo así-dijo ella, besándole el cuello, Severus la abrazo con fuerza.

-Esto no ha sido todo- sonrió de lado soltando un suspiro –pero, necesitamos algo de energía- y se levantó repentinamente, acostada de lado la chica deleito su vista con el cuerpo que minutos antes la había destrozado, partido en miles de pedacitos y la reunio en un candente climax, se relamió los labios como gata dedicándole una mirada intensa a su amante, que sin ponerse nada caminaba por la habitación, hasta que sintió la intensidad de los ojos violetas sobre el, provocándole una nueva erección.

-Espera solo un momento- susurro- o mañana nos encuentran muertos de agotamiento- ella rio traviesa.

-Es la mejor manera de morir- Severus se acerco a darle un suave beso.

-Descansa- susurro y salio del la recamara.

Tras salir Severus, Mina volvió a dejarse caer en la cama, agotada pero con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Sabía lo que significaba. Lo que pedía su cuerpo era ser eternamente tomada por él. Su mano derecha descendió suavemente por su vientre plano hasta llegar a su lampiño pubis. Lo acarició. Su mano descendió hacia los empapados pliegues, y empezó a deslizar su dedo indice de arriba hacia abajo. La chica se estimulaba un pezón con una mano y dos dedos de la otra mano se introducían y salían de su vagina húmeda y hambrienta de sexo. No se dio cuenta cuando Severus volvía con una charola llena de bocadillos, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se quedo de una pieza, la encontró desnuda, tumbada boca arriba y penetrándose la vagina con tres dedos y la otra mano aferraba a las sábanas , él no dijo nada, simplemente dejó la charola a un lado y se dirigió sin quitar la vista de las piernas femeninas. Ésta, descubrió su presencia y en un principio abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida, pero enseguida apareció en ellos un brillo de complicidad. Mina dejó que le abriera más sus piernas, mostrando su vagina en todo su esplendor, sin esperar nada él se tumbó encima de ella y sus bocas se encontraron, mientras ella guiaba con una mano ese miembro que tanto ansiaba. Entró a la primera vez, los labios vaginales se aferraron a aquel trozo carnoso y éste se introducía y salía rápidamente. Severus besaba los labios de ella con cierta desesperación y pronto bajó su cabeza buscando sus pechos. Atrapó un pezón entre sus dientes y siguió moviendo su cintura. Ella gemía y rodeó la cintura de su hombre con las piernas, atrapándolo. Snape besó y lamió los senos y volvió a besarla en la boca. Sus lenguas se enredaron. Siguió penetrándola y tras unas pocas embestidas, tuvo un fuerte orgasmo. Notó como su miembro bombeaba aquel líquido en el interior de su hembra, y también sintió la presión por las contracciones de las paredes vaginales. Ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda y soltó un prolongado gemido de placer. Permanecieron unidos dos segundos o tres más, recuperando un ritmo de respiración normal.

-Creí que querrías descansar-murmuró picara, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Creí que tu necesitabas descansar- respondió él, tomándola por la cintura dándole en los labios un beso suave y tierno, la soltó muy a pesar suyo y acerco la bandeja que había quedado olvidada por un buen tiempo en la entrada del cuarto, la dejó sobre la cama y comenzaron a comer entre risas y miradas aterciopeladas, Severus destapó una botella de champaña y vertió el contenido primero directamente a los labios de la joven, cuando unas gotas escaparon comenzó a lamerlas, dos minutos después ella se encontraba bañada en la espumosa bebida, y el tomando sorbos alojados en el vientre y el ombligo, provocando en ella suspiros y gemidos.

Una hora después del frugal lunch, Mina salio de la cabaña cubierta únicamente por una capa, aprovechando que Severus descansaba decidió darse un baño en la helada corriente del rio cercano, al lanzarse en clavado el contacto del agua fría con su piel ardiente hizo que los pezones endurecieran de inmediato, el agua fría entró a su entrepierna, aliviándole el ardor de la actividad reciente, pero reavivando también las sensaciones, procurando controlar el deseo de autosatisfacerse, se dedico a flotar y zambullirse, y en eso estaba cuando un cuerpo entro de golpe al agua, que la tomó por las caderas, sacándola a la superficie.

-¿Que demonios te pasa!- asustada había tragado algo de agua, tosiendo se aferro al cuello de Snape que la miraba divertido.

-Eso fue por dejarme solo- gruño besando los ya hinchados labios –y esto… por meterte al agua helada- al decirlo sus dedos se aferraron del redondo trasero de la chica que sonrió complaciente y respondió al beso apasionado que le daba Severus.

Mina se dejo llevar por su pareja, que la recargo en una saliente musgosa, un área no muy profunda que permitía el que estuvieran de pie, pero cubiertos casi en su totalidad por el agua, Snape se zambullo sin avisarle y ella sintió como el agua fría rozaba la piel de la vulva al ser abierta, y después la ágil lengua de Severus tocando su clítoris, separando los pliegues ya inflamados, un minuto después salio a tomar aire, apoyándose en la roca se acomodo entre las piernas de la pelirroja y la penetro sin más, provocando en ella un grito de placer, sujetándose con las uñas de la piedra mojada, él estaba imparable, bombeaba con la misma energía que horas antes, su erección no disminuía y el deseo en sus ojos no se apagaba.

-Sigue…sigue- jadeaba ya alucinada, su corazón a punto de estallar pero su cuerpo pidiendo más y más, hasta que algo la dejó por un segundo sin saber que hacer o decir.

-¿Que demonios me has dado?- jadeo Severus –no hay ya mujer en la que pueda pensar sin verte, sin desearte- gruño forzando una penetración mas profunda haciéndola gemir –ahora eres mía y de nadie mas- le empujaba con fuerza, con cierto enojo –vas a pagar el haberme hecho olvidar el rostro de Lily- Mina se quedo helada por un momento, obviamente Severus no era muy conciente de lo que decía o si lo era, resultó una declaración muy fuerte, y eso pudo pensar antes de que la desensartara y la pusiera de espaldas, primero pasando con cierta delicadeza el glande por entre sus nalgas, y después apoyándolo en el cerrado anillo de su ano -ahora vas a ser mía totalmente- gruño y clavándole los dedos en la cadera la penetro violentamente, sin ningún tipo de preparación o delicadeza.

-¡Severus, detente!- grito ella pero al parecer lo excitó más pues bombeo con mas violencia, con más velocidad, al grado de que el hecho ahora le provocaba a Mina mover las caderas buscando una penetración más intensa.

-Eres mía- gimió él –y juro que si alguien se atreve a tocarte…- no termino la frase, el candente chorro de semen la hizo tener al mismo tiempo un orgasmo fortísimo, ahora le pertenecía totalmente, literalmente había perdido la virginidad de todo su cuerpo.

Agotado se dejo caer sobre la espalda de ella, que reposaba relajada sobre la piedra musgosa, sintiendo la fría corriente de agua sobre su piel, contrastada con la calida piel de su hombre, ambos respiraban con dificultad, las piernas acalambradas la hicieron tratar de moverse.

-Sev- susurro, los brazos de él la rodearon por la cintura de manera relajada –debemos salir del agua- el gruño y la soltó, tomando de inmediato la mano de la semi elfa, ayudándola a salir, con la mano libre tomo la capa que ella había llevado y sin cubrirse recorrieron la corta distancia entre el rio y la cabaña, entibiando la carne helada por el agua con los calidos rayos de sol.

Ya en la cama, cubiertos por las mantas pero desnudos bajo ellas se miraban adormilados, acariciando ella el mentón de él, mientras él delineaba tiernamente el cuello de ella.

-Si alguien me toca…- susurro Mina intrigada, el pareció no entender, más sonrió de lado acariciando la blanca mejilla al recordar la frase.

-Lo mato- contestó Severus sellando la promesa con un tierno beso, la atrajo hacia su pecho y se quedaron dormidos un par de horas.

Mina se levanto agotada, el cuerpo le dolía y busco la ropa que llevaba en la mañana, al parecer eran casi las seis de la tarde pues el sol ya estaba por ocultarse, muy a su pesar debía prepararse para salir en unas horas hacia otro continente, el vestido un poco razgado estaba arrumbado en un lado de la cama, así que se envolvió con una manta practicando un hechizo reparador, cuando logró dejarlo presentable se quedo sentada mirando dormir placidamente a Severus, recordando sus palabras "haberme hecho olvidar el rostro de Lily", ¿eso seria una declaración más o el simple delirio apasionado de una mente guiada por sus instintos más primitivos?, no sabia que pensar o que decir.

-Hola- susurro él abriendo lentamente los ojos –¿estas bien?- el verla sentada frente a el, pensativa con ese gesto de concentración que hacia cuando no entendía algo le preocupo de momento.

-Estoy bien Sev- susurro –debemos irnos amor- los ojos violetas miraron hacia la ventana –debemos volver a la hora en que salimos de casa- sonrió triste, su amante solo atino a atraerla a un tierno abrazo consolador.

Una hora después la pareja retomaba el camino de vuelta al callejón de la Hilandera, donde pudieron aparecerse sin complicación alguna.

**Comentarios:**

**Dedicado a las chicas que les encantan las escenas hot con el profe de pociones mas hot de todo el universo!**


End file.
